


Gratitude/Punishment

by seeyouin-Asgard (Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures)



Series: frjáls [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Intersex Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sexual Content, Size Kink, The Nine Realms, Top Loki, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_for_Lost_Creatures/pseuds/seeyouin-Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I just received the fucking of a lifetime, and I want to thank you for showing me the way…” Loki purred in the young Elf's ear, running his tongue along the edge. Askr shuddered, knees almost buckling from underneath him as Loki promised, “By giving you one of your own."</em> </p><p>After the thunderous success of his first night in Asgard, Loki returns to <strong>Alfheim</strong> to thank the Elf that showed him the secret path in the way he knows best.</p><p>It's also a bonus that Thor is on a visit to the realm. Maybe.</p><p>Part 2 of 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alfheim

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, assignment time again, so have a new story!  
> Chapter 2 will be _short_ and added after I get some sleep.
> 
> Unbeta'd, will check for mistakes in the morning.
> 
> Enjoy part 2 of Loki's travels around the Nine Realms.

### Alfheim

The sight before Loki is nothing short of exquisite. Long, lean legs are spread for him to kneel between, the torso pressed to the bed and arse presented to him nicely. He can’t help but admire his handy work. The elf below him can hardly hold himself up on his knees, muscles _trembling,_ skin slick with perspiration.

 

Askr hadn’t expected his day to end like this.

 

The day was like any other, but he was glad for it to be ending, the palace had been nightmare. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the cooling air. The warmth of day slowly turned to night and his duties were completed. He was meandering home from the castle when he was stopped along the path.

He had seen this man before, the sharp alertness in his eyes was what attracted him to the stranger on their first meeting. His build was the same and his hair was still as black as a raven’s wing. But the most glaringly obvious difference was the pale complexion in place of the distinct cerulean blue.

He was beautiful either way.

Loki, he remembered, stopped him with a smirk on his face and a glint of mischief in his eye. His blood began to sing as the now pale beauty approached him, and didn’t even think of pulling away from the rough kiss planted on his lips. They are gone as quickly as they arrived and Askr chased after the cool lips and strong tongue. He heard the rumble of a laugh from behind his closed eyes, flushing in his eagerness. Slim, strong fingers coiled into his long, white-blonde hair with a biting kiss at the base of his neck.

"I just received the fucking of a lifetime, and I want to thank you for showing me the way…” Loki purrs in the young Elf's ear, running his tongue along the edge. Askr shuddered, knees almost buckling from underneath him as Loki promised, “By giving you one of your own."

 

That was how he found himself stretched out on his sheets, feeling the burn in his thighs, his very spread knees testing the limits of his flexibility. His back is arched, arse high in the air, his cock heavy and straining and leaking.

But Loki won't let him _come_.

No matter how much begging he does. His throat is dry and voice hoarse; muscles tight and his balls ache. With his face buried into the pillows, all he can do is sob as Loki continues his assault on his once puckered hole.

 

Loki gets satisfaction as much through the pleasure of his partner as he does his own. Askr begging sends bolts of arousal to his already hardened cock, his quim leaking through his breeches.

His tongue works tirelessly, the ring of muscle of Askr's entrance now relaxed and gaping, Loki's spit dripping down his perineum. He replaces his tongue with two fingers with ease, mouth moving to tease his balls.

Askr cries out, howling at difference in hardness from the fingers now probing deep within him. He curses Loki. He's been at the precipice of orgasm for what feels like a century, but the ring of seidr Loki placed around his cock is preventing him from that much needed release.

 

Is this gratitude or punishment?

 

Loki can't help but smirk, humming gently, the vibrations shooting right through Askr, who's mewling is just divine. As his third, then quickly a fourth finger breech Askr, Loki can't help but think back to the way his quim stretched so beautifully around Thor's thick cock. His body trembles at the thought, not sure how much longer he can keep up the torture.

Pushing his fingers as far as they can go, admiring the ease at which the body accepts him greedily; his thumb is the only thing stopping him from going further. Breathing heavily, hand stilling, he leans over Askr's tense body. He nips at his earlobe, voice thick with lust, "Do you think my whole hand will fit inside you?"

Askr chokes on his tongue, breathing be damned. His eyes roll back into his skull, nodding desperately.

"Good boy," Loki praises with a kiss to his shoulder.

 

He retakes his place on his knees between Askr's, sucking in a shuddering breath. Abusing his seidr for more lubricant, he gently twists his wrist, his four fingers stretching, thumb tucking into his palm for the final push. His free hand pets the softness of Askr's buttock, praising, worshipping as the widest of his hand slips inside.

The feeling is glorious. The soft heat that he wets with more lubricant, he's not a sadist, is warm and welcoming of his hand, tight around his wrist.

Loki lets Askr be for a moment, he doesn't want him passing out because of the lack of oxygen caused by not breathing. He stills his hand and rubs soothing patterns up and down the expanse of his back.

After remembering how to do anything other than marvel at the hand in his arse, Askr regulates his breathing to a relatively normal pace. When Loki moves his hand, he almost has to repeat the remembering how breathe process.

 

Askr has never felt so _full_.

Loki has never felt anything so tight and warm.

 

Askr's begging increasing, and Loki admits he's kept him on edge for long enough. With precision, Loki drives into Askr's prostrate, two, three times; cries ring out, until he releases the ring around his cock.

Askr chokes, body rigid. His voice stuck in his throat as the dam breaks. His orgasm crashes through him like a tidal wave, his come flooding the bed beneath him.

As the passage clenches around his hand, Loki eases out each time the muscles relax. He takes his time, not wanting to cause any unnecessary discomfort.

 

Askr slumps onto the bed, knees giving way, his hole sloppy and empty, oh so _empty_. He faintly hears the rustle of fabric behind him.

But whatever.

It’s only when he feels Loki's bruising grip hoisting his hips up, and the coolness of skin against skin that he realises that they've not finished. Well Loki's not finished, Askr is just a pliant mass of muscle and soft flesh.

 

Still mewling into the pillows, body shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Loki uses his two free hands to hold Askr up on his knees; his grip tight to support his weight. With no need for any more lube, _he's sopping_ , Loki easily guides his cock inside.

The sensation is unlike anything he's felt before. The moist warmth is familiar, but the passage is slack, loose around his cock. The friction may be less, but the image of his hand inside, the rim tugging on his wrist — the thought of being stretched like that by _Thor_ — is enough to get him off.

And quickly.

Chasing, thrusting at full power, the burn in his thighs, his climax is almost there.

As an afterthought, he wraps an arm around Askr's abdomen and his free hand around his cock. Still sensitive but attentive to Loki's ministrations, Askr comes at the slightly touch of the hand. The ever so slight tightening of his passage, throws Loki over the edge.

His hips buck, shuddering to a halt. They collapse in a heap of limbs and sweat and come, exhaustion wracking their frayed nerves. Somehow they summon the energy to separate and flop onto their backs, side by side, breathing heavily at the ceiling.

 

"So, Thor — _Crowned Prince_ Thor?"

Oh _._ Had Loki just screamed _his_ name? _Embarrassing_.

"If that's the thanks I get for leading you to Asgard, his cock may just be as impressive as the rumours suggest."

 

Loki turns his head to look at Askr, an apology hot on his lips considering the orgasm he just experienced. But beautiful Askr's fucked out face is barely containing the smirk, and he knows there are no hard feelings here.

One slight pull at the corner of his lips and they both snort out a laugh, a real body shaking chortle and Loki rolls over to bury his face in Askr's shoulder.


	2. Storyteller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has turned out to be 4x the length I was planning... Oh well, I'm not complaining, I hope you won't either!  
> I have work in a bit, so I have edited as well as I should, sorry for glaring errors. You're comments are as ever completely welcome!

Loki is a far from modest creature. As with everything, he takes smugness to a whole new level. There are moments even he's aware of the smugness he's exuding.

This is one of those moments.

 

He's been in enough situations of lust and seduction to know what the subtle shifting in a person's seat, the heated gaze and heaviness in their voice means. He also knows that he's in full control of this situation.

Funny and unusual, but retelling the story of his night with Askr needs no embellishment, no exaggeration. He had his companion hooked long before he'd got to the moment he slipped his hand inside the warmth of Askr's passage.

 

It’s obvious that this is the start to their foreplay; the teasing, the twinge of jealousy, the filthiness of the images created by Loki’s silver tongue. He has his partner eating from the palm of his hand, he could ask for a kingdom and receive it, thrice over.

Loki positively glows from the power in his control. He leans over to brush the others hair from his face, his hand graces over the broad shoulder and rests upon his strong thigh. He plays coy and flirtatious, chewing on his bottom lip when he pauses to let an emotion take root in the quick mind opposite him.

 

The game is clear. Will Loki reach the end of his story before the others patience snaps?

Loki can see his resolve fraying when he tells of Askr’s first climax, the tightness around his hand, his wrist, the clenching of the gaping muscles. He drops hints along the way, how he would feel if someone were to take him apart like that, how wrecked he’d be because he has _two_ holes to be fucked.

The cracks deepen in his partner, he won’t last long. He can already imagine the feel of Loki around his cock, _his_ hand; how tight would he be with both holes full.

 

Loki would happily allow the entire tavern to watch if something were to happen right this instance. He's gagging for it. But the thrill he's getting from this is unbelievable, so he continues.

"He was spent, my Elf, but the way his hole fluttered, achingly empty, my cock slipped in so easily. Can you imagine?"

It's a challenge, an ‘imagine and I dare you not to ravish me’ challenge.

" _Can_ you imagine? Which of me would you have first? My arse, my cunt, both lose and begging for your almighty cock."

 

In the blink of an eye, Loki finds himself in a thunderous kiss, heavy and bruising, his breath stolen from his lungs. His body tingles from the sudden sensations.

Underneath all of the sexual tension and the teasing, neither can believe their luck. Across all of the nine realms, they stumble across each other in the most indistinct of taverns on the edge of the main city of Alfheim. Who would have thought?

Loki gives it no second thought as he moves around the table to sit in the others lap. Lips still locked, he fingers through the blonde hair, tugging on the ends.

 

"I have a room close by, come with me?" The blonde rasps.

"As long as that's not the only coming I'll be doing."

A growl rumbles, low and heated, "You have my word."

"Then lead the way, _my Prince_."

 

Loki is hoisted from the others lap and his feet barely touch the ground before he's pulled to the door. He practically molds himself to the big strong body, nipping at his ear like an untrained pup.

He makes it rather difficult to get out the door.

The tease.

 

The door incidentally opens for them, coming face to face with an elf. A familiar elf. A _very_ familiar elf.

The elf in question notices Loki first, his eyes widening and his cheeks flushing. There is a moment of tense silence, before they are interrupted.

"Excuse me, we were leaving, if you not mind."

Their attention is drawn to the third person, and Askr arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow in Loki's direction.

"Really, Loki?" He asks, trying _oh so_ hard to hide his smirk.

"Does this really surprise you?"

"I would expect nothing less, darling. However, I do regret I must interrupt your fun." Ask turns and bows his head elegantly, "My Prince, I have been sent by the King. There has been an urgent massage from your father, you must return to Asgard immediately."

"You jest." Loki snorts, but is quickly dissuaded by the look on his face, sighing heavily, "How disappointing. How urgent is this matter?"

"Urgent enough that there is no time for whatever your mind is concocting."

"Hmm, what a shame this is, I now wish to have you both." He breathes, glancing between the two men, hoping something can still come of tonight, "Thor, you are missing out on what Askr has to offer."

"This is _the_ Askr?" Thor asks dumbly, rather lost for words in the sudden rush of images racing through his mind.

"You told him." Askr grimaces. It's statement rather than a question, because of course he did.

Loki sidles up to him, hands on his chest, lips as close as they can be without touching, "You took me so beautifully though, everyone should know."

"Loki, I swear, no others."

Pouting, he gets no resolve. He bites at Askr's lips instead, "Fine."

He turns to Thor, "You're really going to leave?"

"I apologise, my sweet, but I must."

 

He stares in disbelief. Rejection is something he doesn't take lightly. Thor looks apologetic, Askr could look more so. All but stamping his foot, he huffs like a petulant child.

"I hope this helps now you don't have me to fuck. I hope your father makes you happy."

He douses Thor with a bucket of cold water he conjures. There's enough to splash a decent amount over Askr too. When they look like a couple of drowned rats, he's as happy as he can be with a raging hard on and his quim is wet enough to be noticed when he moves.

He vanishes furiously.

 

Thor and Askr can only stare as the chill sets in.

"My Prince," Askr begins, and Thor listens, "Make him beg the next time you see him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two questions:  
> 1\. Is there anything specific you would like to see Loki up to?  
> 2\. Say there was to be a trip to Midgard, and Loki is introduced to the Avengers. What team member(s) would Loki (and Thor) invite to join them?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and stick around for more!


End file.
